


A Bleeding Heart

by nightphantom2774



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Angst, Childhood Friends, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana - Freeform, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tragedy, gxg, saida, satzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightphantom2774/pseuds/nightphantom2774
Summary: How are you these days? I'm still the same, Catching the pieces of a heart that would like to pretend it isn't bleeding.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jihyo/Kang Daniel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. If you're not the one for me who is?

**Author's Note:**

> A fan-fiction for the Satzu community since I noticed there's not a lot of FF's about them.  
> Anyways it's an angsty story with a bit of fluff. Includes slight language and alcohol etc.  
> |  
> Btw I opened an Instagram acc so you can DM requests or collabs; https://www.instagram.com/multifandom.potatoe/  
> Enjoy!  
> Inspired by: Call me - rainlord x keshi (FF available on Asianfanfics, I'm more active there)

“Sana unnie, I-I..um…” Tzuyu paused for a second, embarrassed by herself as she continued to stammer, “...I think I'm in love with you" the 15-year-old confessed, blushing hard, unable to meet the eyes of the brunette standing in front of her as she held out the box of chocolate and a bouquet, hands trembling in anticipation and fear, her eyes glued to the ground, she could see Sana’s slippers and the concrete ground of the steps they stood at.

They were Juliet roses to be precise. They were rare and expensive to find. Especially in Japan or the whole continent of Asia, really. And after all, Sana always said she reminded her of flowers, well, Tzuyu would always decline the compliment and scowl but secretly, she loved it. Personally, she thinks it’s the other way around. Sana’s more like a flower to her, full of energy, colourful and absolutely stunning. She smelled like one too, it’s a smell Tzuyu now misses greatly. 

But she could afford to get them since belonged to a filthy rich influential, family but it wasn't like she was trying to get her crush to like her by money but she wanted to do something special for her, well, it wasn't like Sana would ever fall in love with her for money, if she wanted to she would've way long ago. But behind all the money the Chou's never had a good relationship, they talked about getting a divorce millions of times but in the end, the two couldn't as it would ruin their well-maintained reputation. So in Korea worked her dad and in China lived her mother, and she, alone, lived in Japan with no one but servants and caretakers.

Sana knew this very well and tried to keep her company as much as she could, she was a shoulder to lean on and if Tzuyu’s really being honest with herself, she likes this much better than being home with her parents, her judgmental relatives and all eyes watching her. Being with Sana and being alone, away from the ‘crowd’ was a getaway vacation...and vacations don’t last long.

As for Sana, she had been to the enormous house numerous times. Wowed by it at first but it didn't take her long to get sick of it; the white walls looked so boring and colourless, the house itself was too neat, no Drawings on the wall, no toys laying around. Nothing.   
Spotless and depressing. Nothing that would identify that a child lived here. She wondered how Tzuyu could stand it.

But That's all in the past, for now.

"Tzuyu...I-" She had no words to say, she didn't dare to look her in the eyes. On the other hand, Tzuyu looked at her hopefully searching for a response. "I love you too Tzu..but..."  
She didn't need to say anything anymore, Tzuyu knew the answer just by the guilt in her voice, it was all too apparent; all the kisses, the cuddles, the hugs, They were all 'friendly' and 'sisterly'.

Nope, no feeling behind it.

At least Sana had no feelings behind the small actions. Tzuyu did.

Tzuyu had accepted the fact she had butterflies in her stomach as the elder held her hand and walked with her to school, Or how sana stared at her when she'd talk. In the end. Only Tzuyu noticed that. Sana didn't. Because she doesn't love her.

"Tzuyu" she whispered as she noticed tears forming in the Maknae's eyes. It hurts her to see her like this and knowing she's the reason behind the teary eyes. She reached for her trembling hands, they were quickly swatted away and before she knew it, Tzuyu was running down the street and out of her view. The glass-cased box was shattered into a million pieces, smudged chocolate laid on the ground, the flowers were scattered in front of the driveway, the petals; torn.

Sana sighed as she picked up the flowers and brought them inside the small house. She didn't feel like crying, yet her heart was wrenching. She didn't know why if she doesn't like her so then why is she so sad?

She wondered if Tzuyu got home, even if she had been living in Japan for 2 years now, Sana was sure she didn't know the streets. She felt like she had lost something that day. But she wasn't exactly sure what, or whom.

With an hour of trying to forget what happened, she gave up and reached her phone which she powered off. She had received numerous texts but none from Tzuyu.  
Tzuyu, I'm so sorry.

I really do love you from the bottom of my heart.

As soon as she hit send button she debated whether she should write an explanation but she soon came to the conclusion that there was no point in fixing what had occurred. It was too late for an explanation.

Hopefully, she and Tzuyu could go back to normal.   
Right?

________________________________

That day was where it started. It made me regret being together with her that day, I still wonder what could've happened if she wasn't with me, or if we didn't meet at all?  
I don’t want to lose the good memories we made, after all, they are all that I have now to cling on to.  
But I question if they’re worth the pain and suffering?  
Is it?  
She’ll probably never get the answer to it but for now, all she can do is pretend, Pretend her heart isn’t bleeding and evoke the false hope that leads to tragedy.


	2. Lavender and Honey

Another day - 1 week- 1 year - An eternity.

Here she was. A fancy building in the Gangnam district. Where the grand-daughter of a CEO of one of the biggest companies in the region of East-Asia was getting married.

Sana was left amazed by all the decorations, the lights that shone brightly as the sunset over the horizon. She along with thousands of journalists were waiting for the ceremony to start so they could get inside.

Her agency was one of the lucky ones who got to get inside. The agency she worked under was quite large in Korea, they did TV shows, radio, magazines etc, covered huge events including influential people of Korea for the public to see, like these.

She started working 3 years ago, solo, but now in a team of 4 hard-working people. This counted as a solo event though, but she and her friend who worked under the same agency, Jeongyeon were sent by the agency to the wedding to capture some pictures. She wouldn't have agreed to it but the pay was quite good. Worth 4 months of her annual salary.

As soon as the doors opened she got up from the curb and rushed inside, it was fairly warm inside, unlike the bitter cold which made her instantly regret her decision on the outfit that she had chosen.

The hall was stunning and so was everything,

looking like it was right out of a fairy tale, she couldn't help but stare at the flowers, which looked oddly familiar. After taking a few pictures around she made her way outside where the guests were.

Men dressed in white flashy suits, expensive wristwatches, neatly polished shoes. Women dressed in dazzling dresses that fell elegantly down to their legs.

There were people of all ages old, young and some kids running around. She saw a lot of women around the same age as her, none of them looked happy, Really None. It looked like their mothers had dragged them so they could find them a 'perfect husband' from the groom's side.

All the Elder women were huddled up in a corner gossiping, while older men talked about business and stocks. And the young men laughed and drank with the groom.

She circled the whole area, snapping pictures of the scene, making small talk with some of the photographers and people who weren't too full of themselves and snobby, before getting tired and sitting at a table only for the journalists at the back of the hall.

"Tiring isn't it?" Her friend, Yoo jeongyeon sat down with her.

"Just another wedding of some rich people- I mean why do people wanna see this? It's not like they're celebrity and actors"

"I don't know why I even agreed to this" she sighed loudly.

"Well, actually" One of the other male journalists which sat opposite of them spoke up, "there are many actors, idols and models here"

"Well, yeah I think I just a girls generation member over there" Joengyeon squinted her eyes looking off somewhere, "Oh! Where?!" Sana swiftly jumped up from her seat and started to look at where jeongyeon was staring. 

"Haha, got you" jeongyeon chuckled earning a punch from Sana, "You still have the biggest crush on them?"

"It's not my fault they're hot" Sana replied, drinking from her glass.

"That, I agree on" The male journalists nodded as he laughed.

"Well do you wanna go to a bar after this?" The elder woman offered.

"Just remind me not to drink too much, I have to take these pictures to the office next morning"

"Well Alright, Oh look there are the bride and her friends, let's go" Jeongyeon pointed and got up while dragging a whiny Sana with her.

"I'll go the groom's side, you take pictures of them" With that, she left her and walked away. Sana sighed once again before putting up a smile and taking a few pictures as close as she can.

The formal part of the wedding ended, most of the young guests were left, dancing and drinking while the elder guests were on the other part of the property.

Well if she came to this wedding, she might as well make the best out of it. She made her way to the food table, she grabbed a plate and placed various desserts in it.

Her teeth melted in the cream, she couldn't help but moan. Delicious.

"You! Pictures!" A man's voice shouted after her.

Oh great, I hardly even got to eat.

She swung her DSLR around her neck and followed the man. She focused her lenses on the bride and her friends as they posed.

"Chou Tzuyu, Get your ass here it's your sister's wedding!"

Did someone call her name? What? No way

"No Tzuyu, I do not care if you want to or not"

The fuck. This doesn't make any sense at all...

"Now be a good girl and smile wide, back straight, shoulders back, chin high. Yes that's great, You have to look good in the tabloids, the whole world will have their eyes on you"

I'm probably just imagining things.

Of course, it does. It makes perfect sense.

How could she not notice this?

It's the weddings of the Chou's.

No wonder the flowers looked so familiar. They were Julliet Roses. The type Tzuyu gave to her, it was Tzuyu's and her sister's favourite.

Then it hit her. The memories came flowing back, like a movie playing.

Smudged chocolate laying on the ground. Petals of the Roses torn.

She didn't budge staying around, she turned around and left as fast as she could, ignoring the stares.

__________________________________________________

"Here we are, I used to come here when I was still a dumb kid in a high-end University"

Jeongyeon spoke as they both entered the bar and took a seat near the counter. "Well, You haven't changed much" she chuckled.

"Hey! We are all just dumb kids in a high-end university" Jeongyeon replied.

"Yeah, how did we even end up making to university in the first place" Both of them laughed and reminisced.

"Yoo Jeongyeon!" Nayeon approached them, she was around the same age as them, she had a petite figure but her outfit and her messy hair made her look intimidating and big. She and Jeongyeon had been dating for quite a while now.

"Well I haven't seen you with Jeongyeon in a while, you should come here more often," Nayeon said after noticing Sana.

Jeongyeon got up and hugged the girl as she swung her around.

"By the way Sana, don't be afraid to order anything expensive, it's on the house" Nayeon winked at her before turning to jeongyeon, "No no it's okay, I can pay for myself"

"Hahaha, my uncle owns this bar, trust me he wouldn't like it either if I made a friend pay" Nayeon laughed.

She ordered a drink for herself before turning around on her stool to talk with the latter. Cautiously sipping, as the alcohol travelled form her tongue and stinging in her throat.

They joked around and laughed until they were in tears. Jeongyeon was wasted at this point since Nayeon questioned whether she could hold her liquor down and well, now here she is, imitating an ostrich.

Nayeon was pretty much sober, Sana had to admit, she was feeling a bit tipsy and had a sudden rush of confidence in her but not as drunk as Jeongyeon. Nowhere as near to imitating an ostrich.

"Jeongyeon! Quiet!" Nayeon shushed the girl her phone rang, she answered the call, one hand holding the phone up to her ears, one pushing Jeongyeon's face as she was now trying to kiss her. The girl always claimed she hated kisses but only with a few drinks she grew quite intimate.

"It's over?... Ah ok...I'm at a bar...Of course, you can!... Alright, see you soon, mwah-No I don't care that it's disgusting...If you say that one more time I'm gonna make you pay for life...mhm...Byeeee!!".

"Who was that?" Jeongyeon asked, "An old friend, more like a sister, she's coming to spend some time with us, If that's okay with you Sana?". "What-Oh yeah of course" she replied, she was too lost in her thoughts to listen to what Nayeon had said.

A few minutes passed as they waited, she was getting tired of being the third-wheel as Jeongyeon and Nayeon flirted 'passionately', maybe a bit too much of 'passion' was involved.

"Nayeon Unnie" Sana heard a girl squeal, the voices were faint as she was now drunk. "I missed you!" Nayeon's voice was normal...well she's loud. She turned around and saw Nayeon hugging a fairly tall girl, her hair was a wavy chestnut-brown, elegantly curling above her waist. She clumsily stood up from the stool and made her way to the latter.

As soon as the stranger pulled away from the hug, Sana got a better look at her face.

Is that Tzuyu?

She wondered immediately if Tzuyu recognized her, Sure enough, she did. Her eyes grew wide for a moment. Her expression was still the same cold one. She was looking for some type of reaction from her but instead, she bowed formally and greeted her.

Did she forget about me? No way. Of course, she wouldn't. 6 Years have passed, definitely she has forgotten everything? But what about the years we spent together.

Her mind was in an argument with her heart, she didn't notice that she had been standing at the same spot for a while before Nayeon sharply nudged her and whispered: "Say hi you dummy".

"Ah-Hello" her words slurred as she forced a smile, Tzuyu introduced herself to Sana as she had never seen the girl before.

She still looked the same though, her face didn't change too much, her jawline became sharper and her features were more highlighted, her chocolate-brown eyes were as beautiful as ever. And then Sana's favourite part, her lips, so kissable and perfectly aligned, just fucking amazing.

Sana licked her lips before realizing what she was thinking and immediately shrugging the lewd thoughts off.

"Sana" Nayeon hissed once again, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I just drank too much" she muttered stumbling back to her seat.

"So Tzuyu where are you from?" she innocently asked her, the younger girl seemed a bit taken aback by the question just like Sana expected, but she immediately turned her expression to the normal cold one and replied, "I was born in Taiwan but lived in Japan, I moved away when I was 15 to attend a school here".

"Sana lived in Japan too! Hahaha," Nayeon clapped her hands together, "Didn't you Sana?"

"Yeah"

"If you don't mind me asking...Why did you leave?" She tried to make the question less personal and casual but she miserably failed as hurt was visible in the tone of her voice.

"I just moved to attend a school" Tzuyu calmly replied.

"Liar" Sana muttered quietly but enough for Tzuyu to catch.

A long silence took over, The sound of people talking and faint music playing over the speakers filled the atmosphere, "What's with you two, You turned so quiet!" Nayeon frowned as she ordered a drink for Tzuyu.

"No, but unnieeee I don't want to drink lemonade" Tzuyu whined cutely, Sana could see Nayeon holding Tzuyu back off and arguing as she tried to order lemonade for the maknae while jeongyeon who had her head in arms on the counter, half-asleep. It was a good decision that Nayeon and Jeongyeon sat in between them or it would've been too awkward.

_____________________________________________________


	3. Labyrinth

This is the day she had been dreading, All her life after losing Tzuyu.

Today's the day; November 21st.

"You ready?" Momo smiled as she swung her arm around her best friend's shoulder as they stepped out of the car. "I guess" she sighed as she waved at the cameras that surrounded them. "Look there's Jeongyeon Unnie" Momo waved her arms furiously at the couple standing near the entrance of the huge hall, Guests were still arriving so they had some time to catch up.

"Oh, You're here Sana?" Nayeon asked, "Of course!" she cheered but she was feeling anything but happy right now. "There's Jihyo!" everyone turned around as Jihyo approached them smiling brightly, "I really can't believe this is happening" She grinned,

"You guys know how it feels to get married, Unlike us" Momo directed this sentence at Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo. "Well, It's time you get a proper girlfriend too!" Jihyo laughed.

They all joked for a while as they waited for the rest of their friends to arrive, that being Chaeyoung, Mina and Dahyun.

"Didn't Mina and Chaeyoung arrive here yesterday?" Daniel asked as he looked around for them, "There they are!" He pointed at the entrance as the two approached, Walking towards them hand-in-hand, Dahyun following up right behind them.

"Mina got prettier!" Nayeon laughed loudly as she hugged the ballerina. "Chaeyoung just got shorter" Jeongyeon chuckled as she ruffled the younger girl's hair receiving a cute glare,

"Hey, Guys!" Dahyun almost-shouted, receiving a hug from everyone and a pat on the butt by Nayeon. "I'm so hungry right now" she claimed as they walked to the seats, "Did you just come here to eat?" Chaeyoung chuckled, "Of course not! But the menu is good" she replied.

"Our Tzuyu's all grown-up now" Jihyo sighed as they took a seat. "I remember her being this new kid from Taiwan, Didn't knew a word in Korean" Momo smiled as she recalled their childhood,

"Remember when you shared a bunk bed with her during that overnight trip?" Mina laughed, "Haha, I claimed the top bunk and she never said a word about it! Then she kept hitting her head and got a bruise!".

They all broke in fits of laughter, hearing the latter's story. "Get ready there she is, Our Yoda!" Jihyo announced as they turned their heads to get a better view of the bride and her grandfather walk down the aisle, Her broken smile plastered on her face.

Sana exhaled deeply as she watched the groom take her hands. Their eyes met, but it wasn't long before she hastily looked away.

_______________________________________________________

She never remembered anything that happened after that other than the blurred memories of her leaving the wedding earlier than she intended to then crying pathetically at a lonely bar in a busy city. She woke up in a different bed in the morning, a strange girl lying beside her. She remembers seeing the name "eunha" written on a business card as she walked out of the apartment.

Broken Sex was always better drunk.

A year has passed, she became worse. Living like this is normal now. Letting a cape of endless blackness wrap around her soul.

She was destined to be broken. How could she be so selfish? She wasn't the same Bubbly, happy little girl that she saw in the mirror every day. That image had disappeared, she became this failure, a disappointment, someone that was always the second choice, the side-serving.

Her friends?

She doesn't blame them. They're too busy with their own love life. Nayeon has Jeongyeon, Jihyo has Daniel and Mina has Chaeyoung. Momo's a little helpful, she's willing to fuck her during the lonely nights, but at some point, even she's not there, practicing new choreo or at a party in the corner of the world. Now she lays her in the midst of a cold night in December, empty bottles of alcohol lying around her.

Just one of those nights she begs for death, She could just go inside, back to the warmth but somehow feeling the cold wind pierce through her bones is yet 'exciting'.

She suffers to live but dies for the pain.

She couldn't keep the thoughts bottled up anymore. She needs to lose them, how she wishes she had Amnesia. But that'd be impossible, wouldn't it? One thing left to try;

Ecstasy.

She admits it ends quickly but in the end, the high was worth the pain.

She rummages for her phone as she steps back in her house, pulling on a coat along the way before dialling certain digits. "Dahyun" her voice raspily comes out as the girl on the end picks the up the phone, "Fuck me...Make me forget. Would you?".

* * *

She finds herself in the same situation again. The feeling had ended a while ago, now she laid her eyes wide open in Dahyun's lap.

The girl who's willing to and has sacrificed her happiness for her, the girl who lets her demons unleash on herself, The same girl who deserves the world fell in love with a loser like Minatozaki Sana. Stroking her hair casually, pretending she wasn't hurt by the fact that she didn't scream her name, instead of a woman who never loved Sana back. "T-Tzuyu!" she screamed as she came, falling into the labyrinth of euphoria, too high to realize her words as Dahyun lets her ride her orgasm out.

But Sana isn't hurt. No 'hurt' is such a small word for reality.

She's destroyed, Obliterated, desecrated, Shattered, annihilated, Demolished.


	4. Pulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite an important chapter

My heart beats for you.

My blood runs for you **.**

My mind chases you.

And I've given up, laying here on this concrete floor, white walls surrounding me as I sell off my soul. A familiar red liquid pouring out of my wrists, My heart beat coming to a halt, my mind in a void. The pain is excruciating yet calming.

I wonder...

Why do they make us fight death when we all know it's too much for us to handle, But...we did good though. We've come this far. It's enough, I've been fighting endlessly, Don't you think I deserve a rest?

And So The moment I had been waiting for has arrived:

My last farewell to you, Chou Tzuyu

The moment my life drains away remember,

Heaven is nothing compared to what I feel when you smile **.**

* * *


	5. Tears and Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another important chapter

"Sana?" Tzuyu walks outside to the balcony, where Sana leans against the grill. The wedding was about to end, Some of the guests had already left.

As she turns around, Tzuyu notices that she's drunk, her red, flushed cheeks as proof.

"Congratulations, Chou Tzuyu!" She raises her glass, "I hope you live a very happy, peaceful life".

"It wasn't up to me" She explains pitifully, "Right" Sana sarcastically replies, "My Grandad set it up, This doesn't mean anything".

"You're getting married for god's sake! Of course this matters" She raises her voice but quiets down quickly, "But..Then again, who am I to intrude?" She finishes off with a heartless chuckle.

They stand there silently as time passes. But It wasn't long before Tzuyu broke the silence, "I really regret hurting you Sana, I Hope You Do too, Cause We both know we're the victims and the murderers, There's no one innocent in our story".

"But, promise Me" Tzuyu moves closer and cups Her face, Gently Caressing her cheeks. Sana, Slightly flinching at the sudden contact.

"Promise Me You'll be okay, Even If I have to leave you alone today"

She brings her face closer and gently embraces her lips, Savouring every moment and Finding Semblance of Comfort as each second passes by.

And with that, she walks away with no goodbyes,

Leaving her alone,

Blinded with Tears and Confused.

And Sana realizes, It's time she gets out of here too. This place was never made for her.

* * *


	6. [M] Dead Nights, Red Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another really really important chapter

Sana staggered inside the hall, Avoiding the guests as she makes her way to the end of the hall, Noticing her friends in the crowd, they seem to be having the time of their lives. She wouldn't want to burden them anyways.

Her problems, not theirs.

Knowing that she's not sober enough to walk, let alone in the dark, she still exits the banquet hall. The night was cold, dead cold. No wind, so still. Walking to the dimly lit parking lot, already half-empty, The blonde sits near the curb, breaking down into tears, Hugging her knees, Rocking back and forth as her mind replays everything like a movie.

A part of her still believes Tzuyu would come back, right now, wrap arms around her and kiss her, making her forget the night momentarily. Taking her home and laying her to rest as she gets lost in her dreams.

That part of her is what fucks her up over and over again.

She wants to be in her arms right now, She wants her lips on hers, Her hands tracing every inch of her body.

_But could it be that way?_

_Fuck no._

_Every touch is satisfying but it breaks her in some ways, It frustrates her, angers her._

She screams at the top of her lung, wanting someone to listen, knowing no one would. Sobbing in defeat as she falls back on the ground, wanting to lay in the comfort of her bed, Her insecurities hidden beneath the sheets. 

Almost half an hour had passed before she quietened down. Picking herself up, she could taste salty tears on her wet lips. Her face was still tear-stained and she knew her cheeks and her eyes were red.

Sana could've called Dahyun if she wasn't at the wedding with her. So She scrolls through her contacts before stopping at a certain one. Her friend had given her a number of a random girl, saved as Eunha, she never really had the chance to call her but now's the time. 

Her thumb hovers over the 'call' icon, but it didn't take her long to decide. After 3 rings, someone picked up the phone on the other line, The girl had a sweet voice, she smiles at the pure, sweet tone of her voice as she repeatedly says Hi.

"Hey. It's Sana" Her voice comes out weak and raspy. "Oh Yeah, Yerin gave you my number right?" She asks, 

"Yeah you're right, Anyways can I come over?" Eunha immediately recognizes the intention of the question. She replies with a yes before the line goes dead. Sana ends up getting a taxi to get her there, the location wasn't too far and only a couple minutes away.

Sana finds herself in the same position, In front of a doorway of another stranger. Millions of nights were spent like this, Sex and Alcohol go together well on these nights.

Because Why remember when it's nothing special?

She rings the doorbell and the door is immediately answered, In front of her stands a girl around the same age as her, Straight Black hair that falls all the way down to her chest, well-kept bangs, But Her eyes immediately falls on her plump lips, as if waiting to be attacked. She wore smokey eye makeup which made her look instantly hotter than she already was.

Sana licked her lips before she grabbed her by the neck, pulling her closer. Eunha didn't flinch either and Sana assumed she was used to all this senseless fucking. She closed her eyes tightly, their lips moving in sync as their hands roamed freely. They pulled away, out of breath. A panting mess before Sana pulled her hair roughly, making her whimper in pain and pleasure, as she tilted her head.

Trailing her kisses down to her neck and to her collarbone, leaving marks everywhere. She used her free hand to unbutton her loose blouse. Their grip becomes firm as they walk to the bedroom, still not breaking the kiss until they fall on the bed, taking a break for a moment.

Her eyes had been shut the entire time, Cause All she could think was of Tzuyu.

And she knows it's wrong.

But fuck self-control.

And Fuck Pride.

* * *

This chapter was totally inspired by Joji's Slow dancing in the dark, so was most of the story.


	7. Sad cuddles and left-over pizza

She lays on the her bed and rolls on the other side which lays empty, looking lonelier than usual. And Minatozaki Sana ~~could~~ ~~~~would never want to be lonely, so she picks up her phone and calls Dahyun who picks up instantly.

"Hey, Dahyun" Sana greets,

"Hey" Her sleepy voice comes out from the other end.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm at home, Why?"

"Do You wanna come over?" She asks.

"Sure! Be there in a few minutes"

As the call ends, Sana wonders what she did to deserve someone like Dahyun. She drags herself from her bed and made way to the bathroom room to wash her face since she looked like shit. As she turned the faucet, she stared at the mirror. Dark thoughts filling her empty mind.

She snaps out of the trance as she hears the doorbell ring, quickly washing her face and drying it with a towel before running to get the door. "Hey" Dahyun Holds up the bottle of booze as Sana gives her a bear hug before they make their way to the living room.

"I have some left-over Pizza" Sana peaks in the fridge, rummaging for some food. "I'd love some!" Dahyun shouts from the living room as she picks out a movie to watch.

They cuddle on the wide couch as Dahyun pulls a blanket over them While munching on the food.

"Are you going to the Christmas festival?" Dahyun asks Sana had only realized that It was December when Momo dragged her outside the week before. It had been snowing this week like crazy. "Probably not" she answered.

"Everyone's going, Daniel, Jihyo, Momo, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, You'd have to come too" She tries to persuade. "Alright fine" She mutters, But that really wasn't a yes, It was just to get Dahyun to stop.

"This'll be amazing!"

Typical Dahyun. Trying every day to find new ways of making her happy. Sana couldn't understand why the girl hadn't moved on and left her, As Tzuyu did. Or did she? The worst part of all of it is she has no idea. Life is shitty and everyone's being a bitch about it. All she can do now is wait, wait for the moment she leaves this world. Nothing much left for her to now.

The only person keeping her away from ending it all is Kim Dahyun. She can't imagine where she'd be if Dahyun wasn't here and the last thing she wants is to lose the girl. Not now. Never.

"Hey, you okay?" Dahyun asks as she notices tears filling up in her eyes, Sana herself hadn't noticed them either as she quickly buries her face inside the younger girl's neck.

"Just Don't leave me" She manages to whisper.

"I won't! I'm not going anywhere" Dahyun chuckles at the sudden change of emotions.

_You said you wouldn't._

_And You lied to me._

_Cause If you kept your promise, I wouldn't be here crying my heart out in this dark room._

* * *


End file.
